War Is
by cjstar01
Summary: Melinda struggles with... well everything. Love, hate, her dead father, and her murderous brothers. M to be safe. And this is a charmed/Twilight/supernatural/hunger games. But it's mostly charmed. Oh and bella is the twin sister of Melinda
_**I know guy.**_

 _ **Its been like a year**_

 _ **but**_

 _ **i have it here for you**_

 _ **to read the next part.**_

 _ **So**_

 _ **please in joy this**_.

* * *

Kera walks through mahogany wooden doors to a room full of busied people. Left and right of her people were going around with huge stacks of papers. All around her there was also people in front of computer with their warm coffee steaming in front of wall to the right was shaped to have it look like America with blinking lights all around showing where there have been fight and plans of future fights and current fights. It shows hideouts and places where there assassins or spies could go to if they were in a problem.  
The smell of coffee invades her nostrils as she finds her way up the stairs to the second floor to a currently blacked out glass that leads her to Melinda. She knocks on the door before entering.  
"hello" she says in a happy cheery voice.  
"ugh" melinda answers holding her head. A humongous headache that she was nursing.  
"oh sorry" kera says lowering her head. "had a bad night?"  
Melinda glares at her through her mob of hair. "no I had a shinning beautiful night" she says sarcastically "what do you want?"  
"the news about the elders fight a few months ago" kera answers her.  
"we are just getting news of this?" Melinda says her mood already low and dealing with this was soooo not going to help it. "what do we have?" she asks annoyed.  
"20 dead, one wounded and one missing" she says the last part in a sad voice. "I'm sorry we can't find his body"  
Melinda lifts her head off the table. Giving kera a slight smile she speaks "who survived?" she says.  
"he goes by the name nick"  
"alright I want information from him once he is in ok condition. You're dismissed"  
Kera didn't move not done obviously. Melinda noticing that she was still there.  
"what?"  
"he is looking for you" Kera says hesitantly at first. Melinda eyes seem to glaze over with hatred and fear at the same time. It takes her a while before she speaks.  
"o-ok"  
They walk out together. Mel walks toward the stairs leaving kera there. Kera watches as mel starts to descend the stairs. She shakes her head as a guy walks up behind her.  
"I can't believe she's still with him" he says.  
"me either." She says "but she refuses me to help her gale. She's not invincible."  
"help is what she needs. Her body is so perfect and she's letting him ruin it"  
"are you jealous?" kera says looking up into his eyes. Gale had perfect hazel eyes and she didn't mind staring into them all day.  
"what? No! of course not. I mean, she's not even my type." Gale kept talking and Kera smiled as she had made him turn a shade of pink.  
"don't worry I'm not into your love life" kera walks away fro gale with a slight smile. Gale was SO into her.

 _ **~Charmed ~ Twilight ~ Hunger Games ~ Supernatural ~**_  
 _ **~War Is~**_

Melinda walks toward her room which she shares with Deven. Through the never ending hallway around some corners and up a flight of stairs Melinda finds herself hesitating from entering her apartment . 'what does he want' she thinks as her hand reaches up and twist the the cold doorknob. Inside Melinda finds the room halfway decent. In the mess of everything two guys played video games. Deven was ex military and dawn was a swimmer. two beatific cut guys chilling in her apartment making it filthy.  
"honey I'm home" Melinda says bittler closing the door so it won't slam. She slightly smiles remembering the joke her and her siblings made when they were younger. "I was told you wanted something?"  
"uh yeah, me and dawn over here has been talking" deven starts as he doesn't even takes his eyes of the screen and respectively give her his full attention. "and we were thinking about changing where we should attack tomorrow"  
"and why should I do that?" mel asks as she started orbing things to their rightful places.  
"because I said so" kevin.  
There was silence as Melinda stares at him and kevin actually takes his eyes off the game to glare at her.  
Dawn who was rapping up with client was talking.  
"tomorrow at 4 in the evening…. Yes…. See you tomorrow " he hangs up to notice the tension in the room.  
"is there a problem?" kevin says once Melinda hasn't said a single word. Smiling slightly Melinda decided to speak, her voice wavering at the beginning.  
"what were you thinking off?"

 _ **~Charmed ~ Twilight ~ Hunger Games ~ Supernatural ~**_  
 _ **~War Is~**_

John walks into the infirmary. Him wearing his jean jacket white shirt and blue jeans totally working his converse walks down the white hallways of the hospital.  
"John?" a voice says. A woman blond hair brown eyes 5'6" runs up to john. She hugs him like there was no tomorrow. "What are you doing here?" she asks pulling back to see his face,  
"Marry" john says taking her face into his hands. "Could we speak somewhere private?"  
Marry takes john's hand and they walk into an empty patient's room. The walls had Disney characters decorated all over it.  
"Look" john says slowly "I know that…" john starts then he stops and sighs. "There is no easy way out of this. Marry, baby, I'm breaking up with you"  
"What?" mary says stepping back from him "why?"  
"peeta is like a cupid in training so he is going to make mistakes. Well a lot of mistakes, like I stop counting after 10 the other day. We are getting there. I on the other hand is experienced and I know that your other half is not me, I'm just a crush. I'm not your love. Peeta read it wrong. Peeta read all wrong."  
Mary looks at john like he was speaking a different language. She blinks at him confused and slightly hurt by this.  
"What?"  
"I'll make it up for you" john says. "Let me find your other half"  
"My boyfriend now ex-boyfriend is going to help me find a boyfriend who will soon be my future husband" she states. There was a pause then marry hugs john who was taken back by surprise. "I will never get over the scent of you" she says and then pulls away.  
"uh…thanks?" john says while laughing "you're the first to say that to ever say that" john says. Marry cracks a smile.  
"eh? What do others say?"  
"Something like 'I will miss your shinny hair' or 'but I love your baby soft skin' or the best one yet 'but your face reminds me of a baby and I don't ever want to let you go nor your face' "  
Marry raises her eyebrow in confusion.  
"Yeah… that last one was from my teenage dating and she was a stalker… never again" john says as he shudders from the thought her.  
"Well" she says hands slowly backs away from him and toward the door "tell peeta that he has a big fat red F" she thought for a little bit "minus on his assignment. He should probably study some more"  
She leaves John in the Disney sporting room to his thoughts.  
'He should probably study some more' her voice rang in his head. 'To the library' he thought.

 _ **~Charmed ~ Twilight ~ Hunger Games ~ Supernatural ~**_  
 _ **~War Is~**_

930 that's what the clock reads. 930 on a Tuesday morning where the sun is up shining bright upon over Wyatt lays in there king size bed staring at a sleeping body of Chris. Chris was sleeping soundlessly, his side slowly rising then falling as he breathes. He looked peaceful from this view.  
but all good things have an ending.  
"chris" wyatt says "Chris wake up"  
"mmmhhh?"  
"You have to get up "  
"meh"  
"but it's important "  
"no"  
Wyatt then rolls Chris off the bed making Chris land with a thunk.  
"You little shit!" Chris wines trying his best to put more fire into his words but he was tired so it failed. "What the fuck?" he says sitting on his knees and raising his head to glare at wyatt.  
"I wanna show you something " Wyatt says on the bed smiling huge. Chris glares at Wyatt harder than before. "Come on." Wyatt instructions rolling off the bed himself "Clothes on"

 _ **~Charmed ~ Twilight ~ Hunger Games ~ Supernatural ~**_  
 _ **~War Is~**_

* * *

 _ **Sooooo?**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Just remembered to review!**_

 _ **Good?**_

 _ **Bad?**_

 _ **Meh?**_

 _ **Also I don't know yet but in the first chapter there was originally supposed to be a sex sence. I don't know if I should add it or not but tell me if I should.**_


End file.
